


Mother's Day

by Lovethewinchestersinc4



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Comfort/Angst, Friendship, Gen, parnthood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 02:20:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20987204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovethewinchestersinc4/pseuds/Lovethewinchestersinc4
Summary: Jack finds out about Mother's Day and realizes some things about himself.





	Mother's Day

**Author's Note:**

> Not a chlice I swear. some bittersweet Jack and Cas for everyboody.

MOTHER'S DAY  
It never occurred to Jack that there was a day like Mother's Day.  
Honestly, in his family, they always talked about how much family mattes, but they are never sentimental. Jack noticed long ago that at the moment things needed to be spilled, cleaned out, when the range of emotion was to big, all of his dads had the tendency to run. They almost never spoke about their feelings. Especially not next to him. 

So, Jack found out about Mother's Day when he went out to Lebanon's center square to buy the usual stuff – food because Sam always reminded everyone how important healthy food is, and beer because honestly, Jack didn't think any of his dads could survive a day without it. which was funny, considering all the shit they had been through.

And right there at the grocery shop there was a big sign: "Happy Mother's Day To All Our Mothers!" and when he saw that...

Jack knows he has a good family. Not a regular one, but he loves and appreciates all his dads, who had always been there for him and did everything in their power to keep him safe. He chose his dads to be his dads, and he never regretted it, not one bit. He knows that his dads love him more than anything. But still, he was a Nephilim. He remembered his time in his mother's womb. He remembered how much Kelly loved him. He remembered her in the time when he was in heaven, and he knew how much he loved her back. 

That's why when he saw the big sign in the grocery shop, he felt a sharp stab in his heart. At first, he thought that maybe someone had attacked him, and then, he thought maybe it was some sort of spell. But when he closed his eyes and searched for injuries, there was nothing. His pain, it was real, it hurt so much.

He missed his mom, he realized, and not Dean, or Sam, or Castiel, could ever fill the void she left.

His mom was dead. He was supposed to be too. 

The sharp pain he felt while thinking about it... Jack had a picture of his mom on his nightstand. He looked at her every morning when he woke up, and every night when he went to sleep. But for some reason, today he looked at her picture after he dropped the things he bought in the kitchen, and it hurt more. 

"Are you OK, Jack? You haven't spoken to anyone since you came back." Castiel's deep voice sounded so odd to Jack at the silence of the room. 

"I'm fine." His dads did it all the time. Said they were fine when they weren't. 

"You don't look like you're fine," Castiel sat on the edge of Jack's bed, right next to him. For a moment, they both sat there without saying a word, looking at Kelly's picture. 

"She was the most beautiful woman I have ever met you know. Beautiful from the inside. She was consumed with her love to you. She loved you deeply," Castiel said. Jack already knew that. Castiel had already told him that, and Jack had met his mom.

"I know. But it's Mother's Day." He finally said. 

Castiel looked unsure for a moment. Obviously, his father didn't bother to check the calendar today, as he almost never does. As an angel, time goes differently to him than humans, and which day it is doesn't really matter that much to him. 

And Dean and Sam probably opened the computer in some hunter's search from the moment they woke up. 

"I didn't know that. Do you..." Castiel stopped talking for minute, as if he was considering his words. 

"I know how much you love your mom. And I know it probably hurts right now to think about her in this important day. But this pain your feeling, it's normal, Jack, it's human, and you are human as much as you are an angel." 

"I wish she could be here. With me." Jack said to his father. He didn't think there was anytime before that he actually said these words to anyone. 

"I wish she was here with you, too. But she is so proud of you, you know, I am proud of you too. You grew up to be an amazing person Jack." 

"I know she's proud of me, I just..." Jack stopped for a moment. He had this feeling in his chest, as if his heart was crushing. 

"Hey, I have an idea. You should do something for Kelly." Castiel said. Jack thought about it for moment. "How will I do something for her, if she's gone? It doesn't make any sense." he scratched his head. 

"It doesn't matter that she can't except it physically Jack. Your mom is watching over you all the time. If you do choose to do something for her, like, write a letter or paint a picture, she will see it. and I promise you, she'll love it. maybe one day, when things in heaven will get a little better, I'll be able to go there and give it to her." Castiel explained. 

"But for now, she will still see it?" Jack asked. He refrained from thinking about Castiel's reference to the terrible state heaven is in now. 

"Yes, of course she will. Besides, maybe it will help you feel better." Jack decided to take his dad's advice and shut himself in his room for the whole morning and early noon. He wasn't such a great painter, and he didn't have enough time to start thinking of any other, more creative idea, so he settled on Castiel's idea of writing a letter. He decided he would write and explain to her what happened to him since he was born. He would tell her what he achieved in his life since she was gone. 

That he has a family that loves him.  
That he's happy, most of the time.  
That he met his grandparents, her parents, and they were the most amazing humans besides his dads that he ever met.  
That he loves her. He always will. 

And even though Mother's Day was a tough day at the Winchester bunker, Jack did feel better after he finished the letter. Almost as if he closed another circle in his relationship with his mom. He put the letter in the first drawer in his nightstand, where he kept all of his personal, related family things. 

One day, he would show this letter to his mom, he promised to himself, but until then, he would do what he knew Kelly would want him to do -  
He'll be happy.


End file.
